The present invention relates to an assembly for preparing the yarn ends of yarn packages which are individually transported for unwinding at a textile winding machine.
Due to improvements in the production speed of spinning machines which build yarn packages onto tubes for subsequent unwinding by textile winding machines in the next following textile operation, it is desirable to implement corresponding increases in the production capacity of textile winding machines to avoid production bottlenecks at :he textile winding machines. It is already known to provide a plurality of winding stations on a textile winding machine for concurrently unwinding a plurality of yarn packages delivered to the winding machine from, for example, a full yarn package reserve supply or directly from a spinning machine associated with the textile winding machine. In this regard, each yarn package delivered to a winding station must typically have its yarn end prepared for winding engagement by the winding station.
A number of devices are known for preparing the yarn ends of yarn packages which have been delivered to a textile winding machine enroute to a winding station for unwinding of the yarn package thereat. In Japanese patent document 50-136 440 a yarn end preparation device is disclosed which is located at an end of a spinning machine adjacent an associated textile winding machine. The yarn packages delivered to the yarn end preparation device are each built on tubes which are individually supported on pegs in upright dispositions and the spacing between the yarn packages is generally uniform. The average time for preparing the yarn end of a yarn package corresponds to the rate of transfer of the yarn packages to the associated textile winding machine. If the rate of transfer is set at a relatively high rate, the average time for preparing the yarn end of each yarn package must be correspondingly relatively short, thereby detrimentally increasing the risk that an unacceptable number of the yarn packages will not have their yarn ends adequately prepared by the yarn end preparation device. Accordingly, the need exists for a device for preparing the yarn ends of yarn packages for winding engagement by the winding stations of the textile machine which can reliably prepare the yarn ends of a sufficient number of packages within a predetermined unit of time to minimize production bottlenecks in the integrated operation of a spinning machine and an associated textile winding machine.